


Let It Bloom

by raykkenoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bathroom Sex, Coming Out, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Bondage, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Bonding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: After their one-night stand, Lily had thought she wouldn’t be seeing more of Pansy. She’d never been so happy to be wrong.





	Let It Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Dear writcraft, I really hope you enjoy what I’ve done with your prompt! Thanks for putting it out there, now I find myself in love with that ship and in need of more content. I sprinkled a bit of fluff here because I couldn’t help myself, hope you don’t mind.
> 
> I want to thank [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen) and [K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy) for putting up with me, proofreading this and helping me organise my ideas, I am very grateful, and I love you both so very much! I want to thank [G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeavacation) for betaing and for the helpful comments, I appreciated it a lot! Last but not least, I want to thank the mods for running this wonderful fest!

Lily was completely naked, body on display with her butt over a pillow, legs spread wide and hands tied to the headboard with a green scarf, of all things. Pansy Parkinson had two fingers inside her, and her tongue, _fuck that tongue_ , was doing a great job of driving Lily crazy. 

When Lily felt that she was about to come, her heart beating so fast it was almost jumping out of her chest, Pansy stopped sucking on her clit and bit her thigh, laughing when Lily groaned in despair.

Pansy thrust her fingers in deliberately, massaging the inside of Lily’s cunt and making her squirm, her hips arching upwards to find some friction.

“Desperate, are we?” Pansy teased.

“Fuck you,” Lily swore.

Pansy adjusted on the bed to kiss her. “I’d love for you to fuck me, but I distinctly remember you saying something about wanting me to sit on your face,” she whispered against her mouth

“Yes,” Lily gasped, hips once again jerking on the bed as Pansy’s free hand tweaked her nipple.

Pansy kissed her neck, her collarbone, her hardened nipple. She looked up from under her lashes and slowly grazed her teeth against Lily’s nipple, sucking hard on it. Lily writhed.

“You’re a Gryffindor, right?” Pansy asked, kissing her way down Lily’s body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lily whimpered. “Yes, _yes_.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever fucked a lion before.”

Pansy took her fingers out of Lily’s cunt, eliciting a whine. She slapped Lily’s arse playfully, and _fuck_ , that slap gave her some sort of wicked thrill. A moment later, Pansy’s tongue was delving into her, and a sneaky thumb was brushing slow circles around her hardened clit.

Lily thought the slow pace wouldn’t do anything to her other than torture, she wanted something fast and rough so she’d finally come, but soon enough heat was building steadily in her lower belly and she couldn’t stop wriggling, wanting _more_.

Pansy was relentless: her tongue licking at Lily and thrusting inside, her lips sucking on her folds, her free hand massaging Lily's breasts—all combined with the tormenting pace of her finger... it was electrifying. 

When the urgency was so big Lily thought she’d pass out from it; Pansy used that evil, teasing finger to harshly rub her clit. Lily came with a hoarse cry, feeling the heat in her abdomen dissipate through her body, pleasure overtaking her as she thrashed, hands pulling tight on the scarf around her wrists.

Pansy’s mouth replaced her finger, sucking and nibbling the oversensitive bundle of nerves with a renewed appetite. Lily couldn’t stop the soft moans and sobs coming out of her. She felt like her whole body was on fire, and yet she couldn’t stop pushing her pelvis into Pansy’s face until she came again and _again_ —until Pansy stopped and Lily fell on the bed, her body spasming and her mind blissfully numb.  
She barely noticed Pansy moving until that wicked mouth was pressing against hers, starting a filthy kiss that tasted of sex and Firewhisky.

*

After their one-night stand, Lily had thought she wouldn’t be seeing more of Pansy. Not more than usual, at least, since Pansy was the chief editor of the _Daily Prophet_ and Lily was a _Potter_ , as well as a famous Auror trainee—they’d undoubtedly see each other at galas and such, especially considering that their first time had been at the Fundraiser for the Regulus Black's Home For Wizarding Children, when a slightly buzzed Lily saw Pansy Parkinson alone at the bar and made the bold decision of going over and talking to her.

Them hooking up was almost like a dream come true—Pansy was an inspiration, and to this day Lily still had the _Witch Weekly_ edition in which Pansy talked about her career, her life overseas and how she discovered her sexuality. 

Other than what she had read in magazines, all Lily knew about Pansy were the bits and pieces she had gathered from overheard conversations in the Burrow about how Pansy had left England after tarnishing her name in the Second Wizarding War, to come back twenty years later and buy the _Daily Prophet_ , revamp it and surprise everyone by turning it into the best and more trustworthy wizarding newspaper in all of Europe. She had even partnered up with Lily’s godmother, Luna, to help keep _The Quibbler_ running as an alternative voice, even though nowadays its features were mostly articles about fantastic creatures and travelling.

Pansy was a force to be reckoned with, and Lily wanted nothing more than to be high on that force once again. Thus, when Mr. Malfoy’s 50th birthday party invitation came, a week after that remarkable night, Lily thought it was the universe sending her a green-lit sign.

*

Over the years, Lily’s parents had had to meet and even befriend Slytherins; the war had scarred society with prejudice and her father had taken it upon himself to make Slytherins and old families clean their images.

Even though Harry and Mr. Malfoy were definitely not friends, they managed to put up with each other; first because of Scorpius’s friendship with the Potter kids, then because Ginny and Mrs. Malfoy had become fast friends over the course of Al’s first year at Hogwarts and then forced their husbands on double dates.

The only Slytherin Harry absolutely couldn’t stand: Pansy Parkinson.

Lily suspected it was because Harry was frequently featured on the _Daily Prophet’s_ Society pages, but she couldn’t really blame Pansy for doing that: her father was an incredibly interesting topic within the wizarding population, even thirty-two years after the war.

So, when Lily sighted Pansy sitting three tables away from her, the fact that she was staring didn’t go unnoticed.

“Don’t look at her,” Harry said, making a face at Pansy, “unless you want your face in the _Prophet_ under a nasty and outrageous headline.”

Lily snorted.

“I was just looking for Scorpius.”

“You were clearly staring at Parkinson,” Ginny said. “Is this about your latest case? The one about the spreading of fake news in the wizternet? I can talk to Parkinson to see if she can ask her reporter to wait a bit longer for an official statement.”

Lily’s eyes widened as she was reminded of the fact that her mum and Pansy saw each other on a daily basis since they both worked at the _Prophet_.

“No, no, thanks.” She shook her head. “The case is almost wrapped up.”

“I honestly thought Skeeter was the one behind it, but even _she_ wouldn’t have the creativity to invent some of those news items,” Harry said. “ **‘Harry Potter smuggling Occamy eggs into Hogwarts and feeding them to little kids’**. Who would even say something like that?”

“She definitely would,” Ginny replied. “You should be thankful she doesn’t like new tech.”

Aside from more pointless conversation about work and a little smidge of politics, dinner went on uneventfully. Afterwards, most of the guests headed to the ballroom where a band was playing some 90’s wizarding hits Lily wasn’t familiar with. Her parents were, though, and she watched as Ginny dragged Harry closer to the stage and they started to dance as if no one was looking—except _everyone_ was looking.

“I’m getting drinks and staying the hell away from them,” Al said, eyes already set on Scorpius who was waving at them from the bar. “Anyone with me?”

“Yes, drinks, please!” Lily agreed, she needed a drink or two before seeking out Pansy.

“I’ll go find Teddy and we’ll be there with you guys in a sec,” James said. Lily glanced at Al, who shrugged, before they headed to the bar. 

Scorpius hugged them—since the Potters had arrived late as usual, he hadn’t had a chance to leave his table and talk to them until dinner was over. 

“I wanted to sit at your table, but dad said that families should sit together,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Wasn’t Pansy Parkinson at your table?” Al asked.

“Aunt Pansy is family,” Scorpius said.

Lily ordered her beer as Al changed the subject. Her eyes scanned the room and found Pansy, who was deep in conversation with Mr. Malfoy, her gleaming black hair cascading over one shoulder and the warm beige skin of her thigh peeking through the side-slit of her dark blue gown. 

Pansy looked at her and raised her glass of champagne in a discrete greeting. She raised her beer in response before turning her attention to James and Teddy joining their little group.

As she was finishing her second beer, Lily looked around once again and was surprised to find Pansy looking at her. When their eyes met, she winked at Lily and left the ballroom.

Lily uttered some poor excuse to her friends and went after Pansy. Taking a deep breath, she opened a bathroom door to find Pansy washing her hands.

“Spilled champagne on my hands,” she said, looking up into the mirror and drying her hands on a towel. “They got all sticky.”

After closing and locking the door, Lily approached the sink and washed the beer off her hands, as well.

“You look really hot today,” she said, eyeing Pansy with brazen interest. Pansy huffed, eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Are all Gryffindors like you?”

“Incredibly pretty and great at sex? No, they’re not, I’m just blessed.” Lily smirked as Pansy’s lips twitched and her eyes sparkled in clear amusement.

“I meant brash and pretentious.”

“Some of them are.” She shrugged, looked at the mirror and saw Pansy looking back challengingly. 

Lily placed a hand on her hip, leaning down to kiss her exposed collarbone. She kissed her way up Pansy’s neck, hand trailing along her side, slowly approaching the slit on her dress.

Pansy’s head turned, and they kissed, slow and scorching. Lily pulled Pansy’s dress up with one hand, the other reaching to brush over wet panties, feeling her own underwear get wet with Pansy’s ragged breathing on her ear.

When she looked up, Pansy was staring hard at their reflection in the mirror. Lily took a moment to appreciate it: Pansy’s dress untidy, the spatter of freckles on her own nose and cheeks overshadowed by her blushing, wavy red hair brushing her neck as Lily stood right behind her with a hand inside of Pansy’s dress and the other on her waist, holding her close.

Lily watched Pansy’s face closely as she slipped her hand inside the woman’s panties, slick lips parting easily for her exploring fingers. Pansy gasped, took a deep breath and spread her legs a bit.

“Merlin, you feel good,” she whispered and saw as Pansy’s fingers tightened their hold on the edge of the sink.

Their position prevented the intense kind of fingerbanging Lily liked to perform, so she settled for torturing Pansy’s clit, intercalating harsh rubs and soft brushes. Pansy melted against her, head tipping back. 

“You like that, huh?” Lily nibbled Pansy’s earlobe. “Fucking in the restroom while there’s a party going on out there, and literally anyone could open this door and find us.”

Pansy gasped. Lily used her free hand to thread her fingers through Pansy’s hair, pulling it aside to expose more of her neck and suck a bruise on it.

“They’d see how your face looks when you’re getting off, and they’d know you like it when another woman has a hand down your panties.” Lily pulled on her hair, hand working harder. “I bet you’d like being watched, you’d love if more people saw how dirty you can be, how your face glistens with sweat, how wet and tight you get when you’re about to come, how you like it rough and hard.” She sucked another bruise on Pansy’s neck, which got a soft whine out of her. “Do you want people to know how desperate and depraved you get when you’re hot and bothered?”

She felt her hand cramping from the exertion and decided to change tactics. She took her fingers out of Pansy, which earned her a grunt and a glare. Lily sucked on those fingers as if they were popsicles, enjoying the taste and the way Pansy’s eyes darkened with lust. Lily smiled innocently before turning Pansy around and pressing their lips together, licking her mouth open.

“Get on the sink,” she instructed as their mouths detached. Pansy raised an eyebrow but abided, watching hungrily as Lily fell to her knees.

“Now that’s a scene I’d like to put on the _Prophet's_ first page,” Pansy teased.

“I bet you would,” Lily said, taking off Pansy’s underwear. She kissed the insides of Pansy’s thighs, sucked a bruise on one side, then on the other. Pansy grabbed her hair just the way Lily liked it and pulled her closer. Lily licked her cunt all the way, taking a moment to appreciate the slightly metallic taste and the musky smell of it. She took turns sucking, nibbling and thrusting her tongue, all while rubbing Pansy’s swollen clit with a thumb, her other hand grabbing Pansy’s thigh hard and squeezing it.

“Fucking hell, you’re so good at this, so devoted,” Pansy praised, breathing heavily. “Do you kiss your parents with that filthy mouth?”

Lily groaned and retaliated by suckling on Pansy’s clit. Pansy wiggled, almost rubbing her cunt on Lily’s face. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m close,” Pansy gasped. 

Lily kept thrusting her tongue, thumb relentlessly stroking the hardened nub until Pansy cried out and writhed against her. She licked her lips before getting up, Pansy’s hand still wrapped in her hair. They kissed once again.

“You really are great at sex.” Pansy bit Lily’s lower lip playfully. “If you’d like, we can continue this at my place.”

Lily smiled, nodded, and in a blink they had Apparated.

*

When it began, Lily didn’t think there would be an _it_.

After Mr. Malfoy’s birthday party, Pansy invited her to dinner the next Friday. After dinner, Pansy invited her to stay the weekend at her house. After that weekend, they met for drinks. After those drinks, Lily’s mind was still riding on an orgasm-induced high and she invited Pansy for a weekend trip to Crete. Pansy accepted, and between planning for the trip and it actually happening, two weeks had passed with them meeting every couple of days, though most of the time they didn’t even have sex.

The weekend in Crete was wonderful. Lily fulfilled her dream of fucking on the beach and, even though it took three spells to get all the sand off her body afterwards, it was worth it. In the end, they had talked more than they had fucked, which was fine, really; Pansy was witty, smart and talkative, all while being a surprisingly good listener. The more Lily knew about her, the more she wanted her, and the more she feared for her heart.

Lily needed to do something about it all, so when they returned to their hotel room, she finally approached the subject.

“Pans?” Pansy looked at her, frowning when she saw the look on Lily’s face.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No, I just want… No, I _need_ to know…” She took a deep breath. “Are we dating?”

Pansy’s frown dissolved, and the corners of her lips twisted upwards.

“I thought we were. Or am I just being deceived by a Gryffindor, of all people?” she teased, and Lily rolled her eyes.

“Chances are _you_ are the one who’s slithering your way into my heart and deceiving me.” 

Pansy’s lips twitched into a rare smile that lit her whole face up, showing off the crow’s feet in the corners of her eyes, which Lily loved.

“My evil plan is working.” She kissed Lily’s nose. Butterflies fluttered in Lily’s stomach with all the feelings this small, loving gesture reflected in her. “Next thing you know, you’ll be moving in with me.”

Lily laughed, though she couldn’t help but hope that it turned out to be true.

*

Every Christmas, the Potters reunited for a quiet family dinner the day before they’d go to the Burrow to celebrate with the Weasley clan and aggregates. This year was no different: their house and yard were decorated with the weirdest trinkets Harry could find, and they would all wear awful mismatched sweaters Ginny had knitted.  
Lily was eyeing the giant, sparkling hippogriff ornament on their lawn, wondering where the fuck had her father found such a thing.

“Do you think he bought it?” Al asked, coming to stand by her side and admire the monstrosity. 

“He probably made it.”

James whistled behind them. “Wow, I thought he’d never best that flying deer.”

“The older he gets, the more time he has to think about Christmas decorations, it’s a tragedy,” Lily said.

They heard an Apparition pop and turned to see Teddy coming from the kitchen.

“Hey guys,” he greeted and turned to James to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Lily and Al shared a look. Teddy turned to them and his eyes widened. James’s eyes were also wide, and his face was getting red. 

A certain strange look appeared in Teddy’s eyes, and before they could stop him, he reached for Al and kissed him, then turned to Lily and kissed her too.

“I was in France last month, they’re very affectionate,” Teddy said with a rueful smile.

Lily snorted a laugh and Al made a show of pretending to Scourgify his mouth. James’s face was still red as he led Teddy and his siblings into the living room.

“How long have you been together?” Lily asked as she dropped on the couch.

Teddy looked at James, who shrugged.

“Almost a year,” Teddy answered. “We were working up the courage to tell your parents.”

Al’s lips quirked into a shit-eating grin as Lily grunted. Teddy frowned.

“You owe me ten Galleons.” Al poked Lily’s arm and was promptly slapped. “I told you they’d get together after last year’s Christmas.”

“Ugh, I thought they’d wait ‘til Easter or something.”

“I can’t believe you two bet on my love life,” James complained, even though he was smiling too.

“Oh, please, we’ve been betting on Al’s love life since he was 15,” Lily replied.

“Is this still about Scorp?”

“Obviously.”

“I told you guys we’re just friends,” Al said, annoyed.

“Aren’t you planning on renting a place together next year?” James asked, amusement clear on his face.

“Yes, as friends do,” Al retorted, blushing.

“Right,” Lily said, turning serious all of a sudden. “Well, I’ve got something that I must tell you before I tell mum and dad.”

“We all know you’re gay,” James said with a frown, and Lily was fondly reminded of the day that she had come out to him, because instead of talking to him like a normal person, she had invited him to celebrate her 18th birthday on a gay club in Soho and proceeded to make out with at least three girls in front of him. At the end of the night, Lily and her brothers had gone to James’s flat and the three of them had tumbled on the couch in an awkward cuddle, drunk as all hell, and had shared Too Much Information.

“Mum and dad don’t know, though,” Al stated.

“I’m planning on telling them today,” Lily said, feeling her stomach drop and her heart beat a tad faster with her nerves. “I also need to tell them that I’m dating someone.”

“Who is it?” James asked.

Lily looked around to make sure her parents weren’t anywhere near them.

“Pansy Parkinson,” Lily said in a rush, “we’ve been seeing each other for the past few months, it’s serious and…” She felt her face heating up. “I really, _really_ like her.”

“Merlin’s fucking tits, Lily!” Al exclaimed, looking far too amused with this. “Dad is going to have a stroke.”

“At least it softens the blow of me and Teddy being together.” James gave her a sheepish smile.

“As if he’d be anything but happy with the both of you,” Lily said. “Everyone knows you’ve been pining for Teddy since you were thirteen.”

“I have not!” James’s ruddy cheeks belied his words. 

Teddy raised an amused eyebrow and James huffed.

“Anyway, I don’t know if I’ll tell him now or if I’ll just bring her over for dinner some other day.”

“It’s best if you tell them before she comes,” Teddy said, reaching over to touch her arm. “But take it one step at a time, don’t rush into it like your Gryffindor mind is telling you to do.”

“Teddy’s right,” Al agreed. “Also, since you’re coming out, I’ll tell them I’m bi too.”

James glanced at Teddy, who nodded.

“We were already planning on telling them about us, we can do that today.”

“Kill three birds with one stone,” Lily said, moving on the couch to rest her feet over Al’s lap. “That’s a great idea.”

Al scrunched his nose at Lily’s feet, but let them stay there, and they chatted idly for a while until it was time for dinner.

*

Dinner was going great, the food was good, and they had all drunk wine—except for Lily, who preferred beer. The best topic for conversation was work, so Lily mentioned her last case, when a Wizengamot member had tried to bribe an Auror to hide the fact that his son had killed a Muggle under the influence of hallucinogenic potions. James rambled about his games and his hopes of being selected once again by the England team to play the next Quidditch World Cup in New Zealand—which got Ginny talking about the League Cup, and how great James had done in his last games, though he could always do better. Harry told them all about his students, with an honourable mention of Luna’s twins, the first years who, just like their mom, were surprisingly good at DADA. Al shared nasty stories about the weird and toxic curses he had encountered on his last expedition to abandoned wizarding mansions in the north of England. Finally, Teddy talked about how difficult it was to convince ‘old hags’ that updating the classification of magical creatures was important, especially considering that it had not been updated since its creation in 1927.

“We should have a toast,” James said, looking around, eyes a little droopy after only two glasses of wine, he was such a lightweight. “A toast to celebrate the love I feel for all of you.”

Teddy swapped James’s wine for water, making him pout. Lily snickered, but her mind was elsewhere. She had to tell them now. It was time she told them the truth about herself, about something she’d been aware of since she was fifteen but had never had the guts to tell them. She kept telling herself that coming out wasn’t a need if straight people didn’t have to do it, hoping that her parents would somehow just _know_.

When she had come to terms with the fact that yes, she did have to come out, she comforted herself with the fact that her parents would most certainly be accepting. They knew Teddy was bi, they had gay friends, they had even had a talk with Lily, Al and James about treating everyone as equals and about how love is love—unless it was unhealthy.

She waited for Al to stop mocking James and cleared her throat.

“Mum, dad,” she started, feeling her hands start to sweat. “I’ve got something to tell you.” 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other the way they did when they were worried but didn’t want to scare the kids. Harry opened his mouth, but Lily raised her hand to stop him. She took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

“I’m gay,” she said, feeling a weight lifted off her chest even if her parents were looking at her with wide eyes. 

She was scared, but _wow_ , it had felt so good to say it out loud.

“Before you say anything, I also have something to tell you,” James said, reaching out to grab Lily’s hand in his. “I’m also gay.” 

Their parents didn’t even blink.

“I’m dating Teddy,” James added.

Harry and Ginny nodded, unsurprised, then turned to Al.

“What? I’m not gay,” he said, smirking. “I’m bi.”

Lily rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his hand too.

“So?” she prompted.

“We’re very happy you’ve told us.” Harry sent them a watery smile. “I hope all of you know that I love you and I couldn’t be prouder of who you’ve become.”

“I can’t help but feel a little sad that you didn’t come out earlier, I think we’ve always made it pretty clear that we support all kinds of love,” Ginny admitted.

“Sorry,” Lily, James and Al muttered at the same time.

“Ah, it’s okay, I forgive you.” Ginny smiled, and Harry snorted. “By the way, we knew about James since he was a little boy and said he wanted to marry Teddy.”

“Mum!” James’s face flushed.

“We had our suspicions about Al because of... well, the whole Scorpius thing,” Ginny proceeded.

“Scorpius and I are just friends!” Al said for the hundredth time in his life, and for the hundredth time no one believed him. 

“Lily’s a surprise though. Did you decide to tell us now because you’re dating someone?”

“Yes,” she answered, feeling her face burn.

“Do we know her?”

“Yes, but I can’t tell you who it is,” she rushed to explain. “All I can say is that I like her a lot, it’s serious, and I’m being careful.”

Ginny sighed, but said nothing. Al, Teddy and James were all looking at Lily and holding back laughter. She wanted to strangle them.

“As long as you’re happy, we’re happy,” Harry sent her a comforting smile. “If you like her, she can’t be that bad.”

*

“Lily Luna Potter!” Harry exclaimed, face red with anger. “Bloody hell! Are you trying to kill me?”

Lily rubbed her face, feeling jittery. Telling her parents that Pansy Parkinson was her girlfriend the day before she arranged for them to meet her wasn’t the best idea, yet it was better than not telling and having them kill Pansy over dinner.

“You can’t control who you love,” she said feebly.

“You can choose not to get involved before you start to love,” Ginny countered. “She’s twice your age! What the hell were you thinking?”

“She’s hot?” Lily shrugged. “She’s nice, smart, really loving when you get past all the snark.”

Ginny sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“She tried to give my head on a silver platter to bloody _Voldemort_!”

“Can you really judge a person by what they did thirty-three years ago during a war?” Lily raised an eyebrow. “You hang out with Mr. Malfoy and he literally tried to kill you.”

“He’s okay now.” Harry waved a dismissive hand. “ _She_ published a picture of me falling off my broom two weeks ago.”

“Well, that’s sort of her job,” Lily said. “And didn’t you cancel your _Prophet_ subscription?”

“They have good crosswords,” Harry answered, still fuming. “Why did you get involved with her? Do you really think it’s a good idea to date _Pansy Parkinson_?”

“Like I said, she’s hot.” Lily shrugged. “Of course I think it’s a good idea, otherwise I wouldn’t be introducing you.”

Her parents looked at each other, apparently trying to calm the other down and reach an agreement. They nodded at each other and Lily felt her anxiety slowly subside.

“How long have you been together?” Harry asked.

“For about eight months,” Lily answered. “Though it’s only been official since that weekend we spent in Crete.”

“That’s a long time,” Harry commented. “Merlin’s tits! At least now we know where you’ve been spending most of your weekends since last September.”

Lily smiled sheepishly.

“Does she treat you right?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, she’s a proper lady,”’ she joked, and Ginny scowled. “No, really, she’s all I could have wished for and more.”

Harry took a deep breath, came close to Lily and looked her in the eye.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” she said, trying to convey in one word how strongly she felt for Pansy.

“Bloody hell, Gin,” Harry muttered, eyes going wide, “Pansy sodding Parkinson is our daughter-in-law.”

Lily grinned.

*

Weddings weren’t Lily’s thing; they were mostly boring and filled to the brim with emotional people. At least they were an excuse for her to eat and drink as she pleased. Even with all of the downsides of a wedding, she couldn’t deny the fact that James and Teddy’s had been one hell of a party.

Their ‘I do’s’ were said through tears and smiles, naturally. At dinner, Harry, who was Teddy’s best man as well as father of the other groom, had given a beautiful speech about having watched James and Teddy growing up, and how clear their love and care for each other was. Andromeda spoke too, her eyes bright with emotion as she looked at her grandson and mentioned his parents and how proud they would be of the man he had become.

Afterwards, the dance floor was bustling, filled with their relatives, friends and co-workers. Lily was dancing with Lucy and Rose when Pansy came around.

“Hey.” She kissed Pansy. “I thought you were catching up with Draco.”

“I was trying to, but all he wanted to do was ask Scorpius when _he_ was going to get married.” Pansy rolled her eyes. 

“As soon as Al works up the courage to ask him,” Lily said, “they’ve been dancing around each other for ages, it’s bound to happen.”

“Tell that to Draco! Since it took them almost ten years to start dating, if they keep at this pace by the time the marriage comes Draco thinks he will be on his deathbed.”

Lily snorted. They excused themselves from the dance floor to get some drinks and found Harry at the bar.

“Potter,” Pansy greeted, and Lily wanted to laugh at the awkward face her father made.

“Parkinson,” he replied, looking at Lily as his smile wobbled. “My kids are all grown up.”

“Come on, dad, _please_ don’t start crying again.”

“He’s already downed five shots of Firewhisky,” Al said, showing up with a glass of water and handing it to his father. “He’ll probably cry some more before he passes out.”

“Will not!” Harry argued before taking a long sip. “I need another kid, you all abandoned me in that big, empty house.”

“Mum’s still there, dad, and we meet for lunch at the Burrow every other Sunday.” Al rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ do not have another kid, you’re both too old.”

“I am not old! I’m younger than her!” Harry pointed at Pansy, who scowled.

“She’s not trying to have a kid, so I don’t see why her age matters in this argument,” Lily said before Pansy could draw a nasty comment about her father.

“It matters because I’m young! I can take care of children!” Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

Lily and Al shared a look of disbelief.

“James will have plenty of babies for you to take care of,” Lily said, patting Harry on the back. “Al and Scorpius might have kids, too.”

“Nope, not happening.” Al shook his head. “I can’t see how that’d even work with my job and—”

“Uncle Bill is also a Curse-Breaker and has three kids,” Lily pointed out.

“We’re not even married, for Merlin’s sakes!” Al ran a hand through his hair. “Why won’t _you_ have any kids? You’ve got all the apparatus.” 

“Apparatus is a terrible way of calling one’s uterus,” Pansy pointed out. “And having an uterus does not mean one wants to have a baby.”

“Case in point, I have an uterus and don’t want kids.” Lily shrugged.

“But _I_ want grandkids!” Harry whined, and they all realised he’d been paying close attention to the conversation. “Why are you all so mean?”

“James and Teddy will adopt for sure,” Lily said.

“Will they really?” Harry asked, eyes filled with hope. “Do you promise me?”

Lily and Al shared another amused look before nodding.

“Do you think next time he’ll be like that?” Al asked.

“Next time?” Lily frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m gonna propose to Scorp,” he told her.

“Oh my God!” She hugged him, then turned to Pansy. “Did you hear that? Merlin’s balls, my brothers are all getting hitched.”

“Congratulations,” Pansy said, lips twitching into a small smile. “I think Scorpius will be very happy.”

“Thanks,” he said, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You’re next.”

Lily rolled her eyes.

“Marriage is a social construct—” she started, but Al cut her off.

“Don’t even start,” he huffed.

Lily looked at Pansy and they laughed. Marriage was not something they talked about frequently. They were both aware it was something neither of them wanted, at least not for now; probably not ever. It was okay, though, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
